Deudas de deseo
by Misheru Taisho
Summary: Por fin podría vengarse de la mujer que lo había abandonado… y a la que no había podido olvidar. Au (resumen completo dentro)
1. Chapter 1

**Holi! aqui de pasadita por ff trayendo una adaptación de una de mis parejas favoritas *v* espero q les guste como a mi.**

 **Cabe recalcar que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una simple adaptacion sin fines de lucro**

 **Título Original:** The secret baby revenge

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye

 **Argumento:**

 _Por fin podría vengarse de la mujer que lo había abandonado… y a la que no había podido olvidar._

 _Roy Mustang obedecía a su origen xingnese: era orgulloso y apasionado y había conseguido recuperar la fortuna de la familia partiendo de cero. Pero seguía doliéndole que la bella Riza Hawkeye lo hubiera abandonado hacía cinco años y seguía deseando volver a hacerla suya._

 _Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de sacarse la espina: Riza estaba dispuesta a ser suya durante veintiséis noches si él pagaba sus deudas. Su talento para las inversiones inteligentes lo había hecho rico, y esa proposición prometía reportarle muchos beneficios…_

 **sin mas distracciones... Disfruten la historia ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era la noche de inauguración del Havana Club en Central, y Roy Mustang permanecía de píe en el ajetreado bar, contemplando a los bailarines que se deslizaban por la pista de baile mientras esperaba sus bebidas. Según su amigo Maes Hughes. consejero legal y soltero codiciado, toda la jet set estaría presente para ver y dejarse ver en el sitio de moda, y podría encontrar una compañera dispuesta a compartir con él algo más que unos bailes.

Sin embargo. Roy no había ido a la fiesta en busca de una relación sexual esporádica, sino para escapar del profundo aburrimiento que lo atenazaba. Recientemente había finalizado una relación muy poco satisfactoria, y no estaba seguro de querer complicar su vida con otra mujer de momento, ni tener una aventura de una noche. No estaba buscando posibles candidatas, sólo observaba mientras las parejas bailaban la salsa en un calidoscopio de color; los bailes xingneses estaban de moda gracias a varios concursos de televisión, y aquel club estaba capitalizando la nueva tendencia.

-Es la forma perfecta de conocer a gente -había dicho Maes-, todo el mundo va a exhibirse.

Un tanto perplejo ante tal exuberante y público despliegue de diversión y fantasía, Roy pensó que su amigo tenía razón. La mayoría de los asistentes se habían lanzado de cabeza a la moda del baile latino; los hombres vestían camisas entalladas de puños amplios y pantalones de campana, y las mujeres prendas ceñidas con grandes rajas laterales, pantalones negros ajustados con tops hasta el ombligo, o faldas con volantes y zapatos de tacón de aguja.

Estar allí era como visitar un exótico país extranjero; era una vía de escape a las presiones de la frenética sociedad del momento, un lugar donde la gente podía saltarse las normas, deleitarse con vestimentas desinhibidas, disfrutar del placer primitivo de bailar al son de la música, por no hablar de la excitación sexual… con la persona adecuada.

Una vistosa pareja llamó su atención. El hombre vestía de blanco, y llevaba el largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta; resultaba espectacular, con su piel bronceada y sus facciones duras y atractivas. La mujer llevaba un vestido con gran escote en la espalda, y la falda ceñida terminaba en un volante ribeteado en blanco. Su cabello era largo y rubio, una masa de rizos que le llegaba por debajo de los omóplatos que le recordó a Riza Hawkeye… alguien a quien prefería olvidar.

-Sus bebidas, señor.

Roy pagó al camarero; los precios también pertenecían a un mundo de fantasía, en el que los clientes no prestaban atención a los costes. Era extraño, pero a pesar de la fortuna que había amasado, el valor del dinero aún tenía importancia para él; aunque hacía y compraba lo que quería, era imposible olvidar las lecciones que impartía la pobreza.

Con las bebidas en la mano. Roy se volvió para rodear la concurrida pista de baile hacia la mesa donde esperaban Maes y sus acompañantes, y se encontró con la mujer de pelo rubio girando justo delante de él. Tenía un cuerpo fantástico: sus pechos abundantes se apretaban contra la ceñida camiseta negra, la falda se abría hasta medio muslo y el cinturón enfatizaba una cintura que podría rodearse con las manos; sus caderas eran pura poesía y sus largas piernas asomaban con seductora elegancia. El hombre de blanco la agarró y la inclinó sobre su rodilla, y el grácil cuerpo femenino se arqueó de modo que la melena de rizos rubios rozó el suelo; sus magníficos ojos avellana brillaban con placer, su rostro entero estaba iluminado por una sonrisa… Roy sintió una sacudida tan fuerte, que derramó parte de las bebidas que llevaba.

¡Era Riza! El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un golpe en las entrañas. Era la sorpresa, intentó razonar tras contener el impulso de fulminar con la mirada al hombre de blanco y de sofocar la urgente necesidad de arrancar de sus brazos a Riza. No esperaba encontrarse con ella, pensaba que sus caminos no volverían a encontrarse jamás. Ella se había marchado al extranjero después de dar por finalizada su relación, y sin embargo allí estaba, en aquel club, justo delante de sus narices. Y con otro hombre.

Aquello era perfectamente razonable; ¿por qué no iba a salir con otros hombres? Él había estado con otras mujeres, aunque nunca había sentido la misma intensidad que con ella. Se había negado a involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie después del abandono de Riza; era más sencillo moverse en el mundo de los negocios sin aquel tipo de distracción.

Y era absurdo que le afectara verla; lo pasado, pasado estaba. Apartó la mirada de la pista de baile y. con cuidado de no derramar más las bebidas, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Maes. Se sentó al lado de Amber Piramo, que había pedido el refresco dando por sentado que él lo pagaría y se lo serviría, que se le concederían todos sus caprichos porque era una hermosa mujer de la alta sociedad con una adinerada familia de rancio abolengo.

-Oh, gracias. Roy, querido -dijo con efusividad-. Estoy deshidratada, totalmente deshidratada.

Él no era su querido, y a pesar de sus evidentes encantos físicos, su descarado coqueteo le parecía irritante. Roy tuvo que obligarse a sonreír cuando respondió:

-Siento haber tardado tanto en el bar.

-No importa -Amber le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo antes de continuar-: es divertido observar a los otros bailarines.

Los músculos de la pierna masculina se tensaron, repeliendo de forma instintiva el contacto, y Roy apretó con fuerza la mandíbula: la única caricia que quería… pero Riza estaba con otro.

Amber retiró la mano incitante y tomó su vaso; bebió demasiado, demasiado deprisa, delatando una despreocupación imprudente por el alcohol del cóctel. Roy esperaba que la mujer no estuviera armándose de valor para insinuarse de forma más directa; aunque pudiera parecer una actitud pasada de moda, consideraba que era prerrogativa del hombre ser el cazador.

Cuando la música paró, su mirada buscó instintivamente a Riza: su acompañante la acompañó a una mesa donde otro hombre acababa de dejar a una mujer con el cabello morado, que obviamente no tenía nada de tímida. Llevaba un top negro que le llegaba por el ombligo, y unos pantalones muy ajustados de color fucsia. Sorprendentemente, los tres se pusieron a charlar y a reír… dos mujeres y un hombre entre ellas, mostrando una gran cordialidad.

De repente. Maes se interpuso en su campo de visión, fingiendo cómicamente tener las piernas temblorosas y secándose la frente mientras se acercaba con su última conquista. Nina Salter-Smythe, desde la pista de baile.

-Necesito una rápida y enorme dosis de cerveza fría -dijo el hombre, y tras dejar a su pareja en la mesa, se dirigió al bar.

Nina sugirió a Amber una visita al tocador, y ambas mujeres se levantaron y dejaron a Roy libre de contemplar a Riza sin interrupciones. Intentó recordar que aquella mujer lo había rechazado, que no debería pensar más en ella, que no debería volver a mirarla. Era un esfuerzo inútil y frustrante, ya que todos sus instintos estaban al rojo vivo. Ella había sido su mujer, y Roy quería otra oportunidad. Si no estaba casada con el latin lover, que estaba desplegando su encanto sobre las dos mujeres de forma indiscriminada, tenía espacio de maniobra. Y pensaba maniobrar. Su cuerpo entero se lo exigía, demandaba que organizara su ataque, que Riza volviera a formar parte de su vida.

En cuanto Maes volvió a la mesa, listo para hacer de amable anfitrión ante sus amigos. Roy se puso de pie para interceptarlo antes de que se sentara.

-He visto a alguien con quien quiero hablar -explicó-: discúlpame, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Espera! -protestó su amigo-, ¿qué hay de Amber? Te estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-No hay nada con ella -dijo Roy con sequedad, levantando la mano para evitar más comentarios mientras se dirigía hacia la única mujer que existía para él aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiii ;) primero que nada quiero agradecer a ReNati94; guest (no se tu nombre) y a Butterfly of the life por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho que les guste la historia y aqui sin mas les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

 **capitulo 2**

Riza lo estaba pasando bien, y se alegraba de haber dejado que Rebecca y Jean la convencieran de que los acompañara. Habían argumentado que debía dar a sus alumnos un informe de primera mano sobre el nuevo club, pero ignoraban que la escuela de baile que Riza dirigía en el lugar de su madre tuviera tantas deudas, que no veía una posible salida. Había aceptado la invitación en un intento desesperado de escapar durante un rato de sus preocupaciones, de disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos sin pensar en el mañana.

-Se te acerca un tipo guapísimo -Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco expresivamente-. Por tu izquierda. Nueve en punto.

-¿Puntuación del uno al diez? -preguntó Riza, riendo.

-Por encima del diez.

Riza sacudió la cabeza, incrédula; desde que Rebecca había regresado de trabajar con diseñadores de Dracma para establecer su negocio en Amestris. había estado intentando encontrar un hombre para su amiga, afirmando que una persona debía disfrutar de todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerle; según ella, la soltería de Riza no era sana, e impedía su desarrollo como mujer.

-Rebecca tiene razón -susurró Jean en su oído-, se acerca un tipo imponente. De primera división.

Riza hizo una mueca; ya había estado íntimamente ligada a un hombre que se movía en la primera división del mundo de los negocios, y había salido escaldada.

-Riza…

Aquella voz… un estremecimiento convulsivo recorrió su espalda, y su cuerpo se heló. Su estómago se contrajo cuando volvió la cabeza bruscamente, reaccionando ante la necesidad de negar la certeza que golpeaba su corazón. Pero no se trataba de ningún error.

-Roy… -el nombre masculino brotó de sus labios antes de que pudiera impedirlo, con un eco anhelante que la avergonzó. Debería haber expresado únicamente la sorpresa que sentía.

El sonrió, golpeándola con la atracción arrolladora que había sido su perdición siete años atrás; aquellos ojos grises destrozaban todas sus defensas. Lo único diferente en él eran los destellos plateados en su pelo negro, que conferían una autoridad más madura a su increíblemente atractivo rostro; sus rasgos estaban duramente esculpidos y denotaban fuerza y carácter. Su altura y poderoso físico destilaban poder, por no hablar de un irresistible atractivo sexual. Cuando Roy habló, su voz profunda le puso la carne de gallina.

-Me alegro de volver a verte. Riza -dijo él con calma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Las palabras brotaron bruscamente del resentimiento que sentía porque él aún podía afectarla de aquella manera. Roy había dominado su vida durante dos años, y ella había entendido finalmente que no era más que una conveniencia sexual para él.

-Me gusta bailar, ¿te acuerdas? -contestó él: su sonrisa permaneció imperturbable.

Riza no quería recordar nada, aunque él había sido una fantástica pareja en las ocasiones en que le había convenido bailar con ella en las fiestas.

-¡Hola! Soy Rebecca Havoc -fiel a su forma de ser. Rebecca extendió la mano con efusiva cordialidad, demasiado impaciente para esperar a que los presentaran-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Roy Mustang, aunque suelen llamarme Roy -tomó la mano de la mujer en un saludo cordial, y miró a Jean de forma interrogante.

-Él es mi compañero, Jean -admitió Rebecca, dejando claro que Riza estaba sola.

Jean alargó la mano, y Roy se apresuró a estrecharla con fuerza.

-Encantado de conoceros -dijo, obviamente encantado.

«Vía libre», interpretó Riza con amargura, aunque dudó un momento. Roy no podía estar allí sin acompañante: un hombre como él no tenía necesidad de ir solo a ningún sitio, sin duda estaba disfrutando de la velada con alguna relación del mundo de los negocios.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti -dijo Rebecca con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Dime -contestó Roy, invitándola a continuar.

-¿Llevas Calzoncillos Nick?

La cordial sonrisa masculina vaciló y Roy miró a Riza; su ceño fruncido reveló que estaba reo valuando la situación. ¿Sabían que había sido amante de Riza?, ¿se estaban riendo de él?

El desconcierto momentáneo del brillante Roy Mustang reconfortó a Riza. que se sintió menos vulnerable. Sin embargo, cuando él entornó los ojos y le dirigió una ardiente mirada que sugería que estaba pensando en la ropa interior de ella, se apresuró a aclarar la razón de la pregunta.

-Es una nueva línea de ropa interior masculina, que Rebecca y Jean han diseñado y promocionado.

Roy frunció aún más el ceño, y su mirada volvió a la pareja.

-¿Tenéis una relación de negocios? -preguntó.

-Sí. Con una mercancía al rojo vivo -contestó Jean con una gran sonrisa.

-Garantizada para despertar al diablillo que todo hombre lleva dentro -apostilló Rebecca, y suspiró con trágico dramatismo-. La campaña de publicidad no debe funcionar como debería, si Roy ni siquiera ha reconocido el nombre de la marca.

-No juzgues en función de su ignorancia -comentó Riza con sequedad-: Roy no tiene ni el tiempo ni las ganas de ver la televisión.

-¿De veras? -tras dirigirle una mirada incrédula, Rebecca rió con coquetería-. Bueno, la verdad es que no tienes pinta de pasar horas tirado en el sofá; pareces un hombre de acción, y por eso deberías comprar Calzoncillos Nick. Créeme, te ponen a cien; Jean los probó conmigo para ver el efecto que tenían.

-¿Él se los pone para que tú… des tu aprobación? -preguntó Roy, aprovechando la oportunidad de extraer más información.

-¡Oye, que no dejo que se limite a hacerme un pase de modelos! -Rebecca se abrazó a Jean, su pareja en todos los sentidos, y ronroneó-: ¿verdad que no. cielito mío?

-Avivan el fuego cada vez que me los pongo -dijo Jean con satisfacción.

Roy también se sintió satisfecho al saber que la pareja mezclaba los negocios con el placer, ya que aquello confirmaba que Riza estaba disponible para él.

-No hay nada mejor que comprobarlo en persona -dijo-, la próxima vez que compre ropa interior, buscaré vuestra marca.

-¿No tienes una esposa que te la compre, Roy? -preguntó Riza con calma, intentando mantener a raya el deseo que sabía que él podía despertaren ella.

-No. no estoy casado -negó él con rapidez.

-Quizás debería haber dicho «pareja» -continuó ella-, recuerdo que evitabas los compromisos.

-Al contrario, diría que llegué a comprometerme demasiado -hizo una mueca irónica-: desafortunadamente, no siempre elegí la prioridad adecuada en el momento oportuno, muy a mi pesar. Pero tengo intención de corregir ese error.

-Qué suerte para la mujer con la que estés ahora -contestó Riza, indignada por su alusión a sus supuestos remordimientos. Roy sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, y por la cantidad de energía que estaba dirigiendo hacia ella, estaba claro que buscaba la manera de conseguir llevársela a la cama en un futuro cercano.

-No estoy con ninguna mujer en particular -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Con nadie de importancia, quieres decir -se burló ella, consciente de que las únicas personas que le importaban a Roy Mustang eran las que resultaban útiles para sus ambiciones.

-Cada individuo tiene su valor -contestó él con rapidez: sus inteligentes ojos grises dejaron entrever que consideraba que el valor del atractivo de Riza era aduladoramente elevado.

-Tienes razón -admitió ella con voz aterciopelada: sus ojos destellaron desafiantes cuando añadió-: pero para algunas personas, el dinero vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, observando cómo la aguda mente masculina repasaba los conflictos que habían roto su relación cinco años atrás.

-No finjamos que el dinero carece de importancia, Riza; todo el mundo tiene un precio. Te guste o no, las cosas funcionan así -dijo él con sarcasmo.

Era muy cierto; de hecho, el mundo de Riza iba a derrumbarse por falta de dinero. Sintió una oleada de odio hacia todos los hombres de negocios que sólo se preocupaban de sus fortunas, y su voz se inundó de acidez.

-¿Cómo mides tu valor en la actualidad, Roy? -se mofó, atacando directamente-: ¿has alcanzado ya tus metas? ¿Cuántos millones querías ganar? Quizás no habías pensado en un número exacto, y sólo se trataba de ir acumulando riquezas sin parar.

Roy ladeó la cabeza, sopesando la amargura que se adivinaba en la voz femenina.

-¿Cuánto sería suficiente para ti. Riza? -preguntó suavemente-, ¿qué te satisfaría?

Por un segundo, la sedujo la idea de que Roy tuviera suficiente dinero para rescatarla; pero aquello lo involucraría en su vida, y si le abría una puerta… no, no podía permitirlo, ya que habría mucho más en juego que la ruina financiera a la que se enfrentaban su madre y ella. Había desastres de los que era posible recuperarse, pero otros dejaban secuelas de por vida.

-Mis necesidades nunca te preocuparon -dijo, lanzándole una mirada escéptica.

-Ahora me gustaría ocuparme de ellas.

-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿desde hace dos minutos? ¿En el momento en que decidiste irrumpir en mi noche de fiesta?

-Si la intención es sincera, el momento no debería ser relevante.

Riza sacudió la cabeza ante su arrogante certeza de que su pasada experiencia con él y los años que habían pasado podían olvidarse sin más. Dijo sin rodeos:

-Es un poco tarde para mostrar interés en mí. Roy, y francamente, yo no tengo interés en ti.

-Jamás debería ser demasiado tarde para enmendar errores pasados -contestó él.

-No tiene sentido remover viejas cenizas -dijo ella con tono burlón.

-Es sorprendente con qué frecuencia se descubre que aún quedan brasas encendidas.

Él era tan consciente como ella de que la química entre ellos seguía viva, pero una vez ya la había conducido por un camino destructivo, y Riza se negaba a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Es un resplandor falso. Roy -dijo con convicción.

-No si podemos avivarlo hasta que resurja la llama. La vida es muy fría sin fuego, Riza.

-Estoy segura de que hay muchas hogueras dispuestas a darte calor.

-Una ardió más que cualquier otra. Me gustaría volver a ella.

-Por desgracia, no puedo ofrecerte una puerta mágica; tendrás que buscar en otro lado -tras hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano, dijo con rotundidad-: adiós. Roy Mustang.

Él asintió, aceptando la despedida, pero sus ojos no reconocían la derrota cuando contestó:

-Hasta pronto -con una breve sonrisa, se despidió de Rebecca y Jean-: encantado de conoceros.

-Sí, ha sido fascinante conocerte a ti -contestó Rebecca, atónita por lo que había presenciado.

-Prueba los Calzoncillos Nick -insistió Jean-, nunca fallan en encontrar la puerta mágica.

Roy rió mientras se alejaba, sin duda satisfecho por haber causado buena impresión a sus amigos. Riza apretó los dientes. Si hacían un solo comentario favorable sobre él, iba a estallar. El duelo dialéctico con Roy la había dejado con los nervios de punta, siempre había sido así: él conseguía alterarla, cargaba su cuerpo entero de electricidad. Ningún otro hombre la había afectado como él, pero aquello no significaba que Roy fuera bueno para ella. Y algo salvaje en su interior deseaba que él sufriera una derrota… que supiera lo que era, que odiara aquella sensación tanto como Riza la había odiado.

Jean y Rebecca la contemplaban como si tuvieran delante a una mujer diferente: los ojos de ambos brillaban con curiosidad, pero permanecían callados, en espera de que ella hablara. Riza no iba a revelar nada: la puerta estaba cerrada para Roy Mustang.

-No hay vuelta atrás -dijo con rotundidad-. Ya no vivo en esa dirección.

-¿En la que compartiste con él? -se apresuró a especular Rebecca.

-No compartimos nada en aquel lugar, se trató de una posesión. Todo era según sus reglas.

-Un mal sitio -murmuró Jean, solidarizándose con ella.

-Ahora vivo en otro ambiente -contestó Riza, asintiendo.

-Quizás tu ambiente actual sea demasiado limitado -dijo Rebecca con seriedad-. ¿Qué pasa si él ya no vive allí tampoco? Tiempo y oportunidad… son cuestiones muy delicadas. Arenas movedizas, diferentes circunstancias, puertas giratorias… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Rebecca no estaba en Amestris en aquel entonces, pero si Riza especificaba las fechas, sería como ofrecerle un hueso que roería persistentemente. Su amiga era una especialista en atar cabos.

-No importa -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba-: la distancia no ha provocado que lo eche de menos, así que déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy al tocador.

-Parece un terrible desperdicio -susurró Rebecca con tono disgustado.

Riza consiguió escabullirse, con la esperanza de que a su vuelta no volviera a surgir el tema; sin embargo, la velada había perdido todo su atractivo. Sólo la certeza de que él estaba allí la hacía sentirse tensa, con los nervios tirantes por la amenaza a la vida que había construido sin él. Deseaba poder irse en aquel momento, реro salir del club delataría una vulnerabilidad que no estaba dispuesta a admitir ante Rebecca y Jean, y mucho menos ante Roy. Si él la estaba observando, si la seguía… no, debía actuar como si fuera completamente ajena a su presencia.

El tocador le ofrecía un refugio seguro, pero sólo podía permitirse un breve respiro si no quería dar la impresión de que estaba escondiéndose. El sitio estaba abarrotado, había una cola para entrar en los servicios y multitud de mujeres lavándose las manos, retocándose el maquillaje y el peinado. Riza se puso a la cola, y en un intento de evitar que los recuerdos de Roy inundaran su mente, intentó concentrarse en las conversaciones que sonaban a su alrededor. Irónicamente, ni siquiera allí podía librarse de él.

-¿Cómo va con Roy Mustang?

La pregunta llegó a sus oídos con toda claridad desde el murmullo de voces, y Riza miró sorprendida a una morena de rojo que contemplaba con intención a una hermosa rubia: la mujer vestía un ceñido y diminuto vestido azul y estaba practicando un sexy puchero en el espejo.

-Bueno, no sé si vale la pena ir a por él -dijo con descaro.

-¡Que si vale la pena! ¿El empresario más importante de la ciudad? Todo el mundo que se precie utiliza su empresa de servicios financieros, el hombre ha amasado miles de millones. Además, es guapísimo.

Su empresa… miles de millones… ya no era el empleado estrella de un banco internacional, en los últimos cinco años Roy había llegado a tener su propia compañía: sin duda, había podido acumular más riquezas trabajando según sus propias reglas.

-¡Caramba, dime dónde está ese monumento!

La exclamación, proveniente de una fuente anónima, fue seguida de varios comentarios parecidos, pero las dos mujeres los ignoraron. Con tono aburrido, la rubia dijo:

-No necesito su dinero. Nina, y no me apetece acostarme con un tipo tan frío.

-Te insinuaste y él no picó el anzuelo -contestó la morena con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba el error, pensó Riza con sarcasmo: Roy era quien llevaba la iniciativa, estaba programado así. La rubia se encogió de hombros como si le resultara indiferente, pero su ego tenía que haberse resentido. La mujer se equivocaba acerca de la frialdad de Roy en la cama, pero las decisiones del hombre eran irrevocables cuando había tomado una decisión.

«Hasta pronto», le había dicho…

Riza sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que Roy podía haberse mostrado frío con la rubia porque la tenía a ella en el punto de mira. ¿Qué pasaría si no aceptaba su rechazo? Cinco años atrás, ella había escapado a Dracma para romper toda conexión con él, pero en ese momento no podía hacer lo mismo. Sólo podía mantener la esperanza de que él cambiara de opinión y no intentara volver a verla, de que la dejara en paz.

La mujer que había detrás de ella en la cola la empujó ligeramente hacia el lavabo que acababa de quedar libre; Riza no se había dado cuenta de que le tocaba, y tampoco había notado que las dos mujeres que hablaban de Roy se habían ido. Se apresuró a encerrarse en el pequeño espacio privado, deseando poder dejar fuera todas sus preocupaciones.

Por lo que había oído. Roy podía dejarle el dinero que necesitaba para mantener la escuela de baile a flote, y era posible que lo hiciera si recibía lo que quería de ella. Si sólo era sexo… la sacudió el traidor deseo que la inundó: era absurdo esperar algo de Roy. Él le había arrebatado su autoestima una vez, era de locos plantearse una idea que le daría el poder de volver a hacerlo.

Pero esa vez, ella lo utilizaría a él, y una vocecilla vengativa le susurró que sus acciones estarían justificadas. Roy ponía un valor material a todo, ¿por qué no podía ella hacer lo mismo? Aquella vez no resultaría herida al confundir sexo con amor. No con Roy. Y cambiar las tornas resultaba salvajemente atrayente, ofrecer sólo lo que estaba dispuesta a dar… ¡según sus propias reglas!

La gran pregunta era… ¿cuánto la deseaba Roy?

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado pienso actualizar semanalmente y dependiendo la acogida puede ser hasta 2 caps por semana, no los distraigo mas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi! mas vale tarde que nunca no? solo quiero disculparme por la demora ¡juro q lo compensare! eh de estar publicando el otro cap por el jueves o viernes como disculpa**

 **Sin mas distracciones disfruten el cap ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La mente y el cuerpo de Roy estaban al rojo vivo, vigorizados por la fiebre de una desafiante persecución: aquella vez no iba a permitir que Riza se le escapara. Estaba decidido a superar cualquier obstáculo que ella pusiera en su camino, a eliminar su resistencia y a volver a hacerla suya. Lo que necesitaba era información… dónde trabajaba, sus horarios; entonces resultaría fácil planear otro encuentro casual en el que fortalecer la atracción que ella intentaba negar.

Vio que Maes lo observaba mientras volvía a la mesa: en los cuatro años que llevaban de relación profesional y personal. Roy había aprendido que a Maes Hughes se le escapaban pocas cosas. Ya fuera en asuntos legales o a la hora de valorar a la gente, siempre acertaba. Era bajo y un tanto achaparrado, pero tenía una gran personalidad y una sonrisa contagiosa, unos alegres ojos marrones y una mata de rizos castaños que enmarcaban su afable rostro. Apartándose de sus bulliciosos invitados, se acercó a Roy antes de que éste llegara hasta ellos.

-Típico en ti, encontrar a la experta en esta multitud -dijo, señalando en dirección a Riza.

Por una vez, Roy no sabía de qué estaba hablando su amigo.

-¿Experta? -preguntó.

-La maestra de baile -dijo Maes, enarcando las cejas en gesto sorprendido-. Estás perdiendo facultades, si ni siquiera pudiste averiguar eso.

Roy frunció el ceño. Las palabras de Maes carecían de sentido, ya que Riza trabajaba en la banca antes de marcharse al extranjero: era licenciada en Economía, y había ido ascendiendo hasta la sección de ventas, sacando el máximo beneficio del dinero de grandes inversores. Uno de los puntos fuertes de su relación había sido que ella entendía el trabajo de él.

Aunque era cierto que bailaba como una diosa… pero Maes debía de haberla confundido con otra persona. Alguien con el cerebro de Riza para las finanzas tenía que estar ganando un buen sueldo, y desde luego su lugar de trabajo no sería una escuela de baile.

-Creo que te equivocas. Maes -se burló de su amigo, que se preciaba de tener siempre razón.

Una ceja descendió mientras la otra se arqueaba aún más.

-¿Acaso no has estado hablando con Riza Hawkeye?

Su nombre provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Roy, y las señales de alarma se encendieron en su sistema nervioso: contempló a su amigo fijamente, intentando leerle el pensamiento.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-¿Te dio la patada? -contestó Maes; su boca se curvó en una sonrisilla curiosa.

Roy se tensó al darse cuenta de que existía algún tipo de asociación previa que no le gustaba nada; su amigo ignoraba su relación con Riza, ya que en aquel entonces aún no lo conocía, de modo que la pregunta sobre la «patada» debía de hacer alusión a la propia experiencia de Maes.

-¿Tienes una buena razón para preguntar eso? -preguntó con frialdad, aborreciendo la posibilidad de que su amigo conociera íntimamente a Riza.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no llegué con ella más allá de las clases de baile por las que había pagado -contestó Maes, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso no es habitual en mí. Quizás no tenga el atractivo de tu físico, pero cuando me propongo conquistar a una mujer, suelo conseguirlo.

Roy sabía que era cierto, y por esa razón se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago.

-Pero no tuviste suerte con Riza Hawkeye -insistió.

-Ni siquiera coqueteó un poco conmigo: siempre se mostraba amigable, pero estaba centrada sólo en el baile, no había nada más para ella. Al menos, conmigo.

El alivio inundó a Roy ante la tranquilizadora respuesta. La turbulenta tormenta posesiva se despejó de su mente, y se dispuso a recabar información.

-¿De cuándo estamos hablando. Maes?

-De hace dos años: ya me conoces, odio quedarme atrás, y este baile empezaba a hacerse popular. Di clases con ella durante un mes para aprender todos los movimientos.

-En una escuela de baile.

-Sí.

-¿Clases nocturnas? -Roy no podía creer que fuera el trabajo diurno de Riza.

-Tres veces por semana -asintió Maes-. Clases particulares, y sólo llegué a averiguar que ayudaba con la escuela a su madre, que era la propietaria. Bueno, y que había ganado un montón de competiciones de baile en su niñez, tenía un montón de fotos y trofeos para demostrarlo. Como he dicho… una auténtica experta.

Riza nunca le había contado aquello, pero Roy admitió que él tampoco le había hablado de su infancia; había querido que ella lo aceptara como era en aquel momento, sin mirar atrás. Y después de que él se negara a hablar de su familia en varias ocasiones, argumentando que el pasado era irrelevante para su relación. Riza había claudicado.

-¿Dónde está la escuela? -dijo, preguntándose si ella habría montado el negocio con su madre.

-En Dublith

Aquel barrio estaba bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde Roy vivía y trabajaba, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que sus caminos no se cruzaran.

-Así que ni siquiera has conseguido que te diga eso -comentó Maes.

-Sólo estaba reconociendo el camino, buscando un punto de partida.

-¿Te ha dado alguna señal alentadora?

-Ninguna. Pero sólo ha sido un primer acercamiento.

-Del cual te has retirado a tiempo para poder volver al ataque después -dedujo Maes.

-No acepto la derrota -admitió Roy, sonriendo ante la aguda lectura de la situación por parte de su amigo.

-Buena suerte en tal caso, amigo mío. Riza Hawkeye despierta pasiones, pero destila frialdad.

«En la cama no», pensó Roy.

-Ah, aquí vienen Nina y Amber -dijo Maes, mirando por encima del hombro de Roy y alargando el brazo para atraer hacia sí a Nina Salter-Smythe.

Roy se giró para saludar a las dos mujeres, aprovechando para lanzar una mirada subrepticia hacia donde estaba Riza, con la intención de sorprenderla mirándolo; quería demostrarle que su aparente desinterés no era creíble. Pero ella no estaba allí. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante la sorpresa de descubrir el asiento vacío; ¿se había ido del club, decidida a huir antes de que él pudiera volverá atraparla?

Volvió la mirada hacia los amigos de ella, que permanecían sentados en la mesa con las cabezas muy juntas y parecían estar tramando algo; seguramente, si Riza se hubiera ido la habrían acompañado, al menos hasta que consiguiera un taxi. De todos modos, no importaba: tenía suficiente información para encontrarla.

* * *

 **cortito pero ahi va, espero q les haya gustado.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus reviews, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han puesta en favoritos tambien, en especial a ItzelMtzing,** **Guest, Rose Nocturne (por cierto gracias por la correccion se me paso ese minusculo pero fatal detalle) y ReNati94.**

 **Si se me ah escapado algo avisenme plis.**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiiii! ya se ya se dije viernes pero me rapto mi abuela el miercoles de noche hasta ayer en la noche aprovechando que eran las fiestas de mi canton natal el sabado y pa mi es dificil decirle no a cualquiera de mis abuelas T.T bueno q se le va a hacer**

 **Sin mas distracciones disfruten el cap**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuando Riza salió del tocador, la pista de baile volvía a estar abarrotada: las parejas se habían lanzado a bailar el chachachá con entusiasmo, y pudo llegar con facilidad hasta su mesa, donde Rebecca y Jean contemplaban la acción.

-Tengo que admitir que Roy Mustang es un gran bailarín -comentó Rebecca de inmediato, señalando hacia donde él estaba bailando con la morena del vestido rojo-. ¿Le enseñaste tú, Riza?

-No, es algo natural en él; una vez me dijo que el baile es una expresión vital en Xing, creció allí.

-¿De qué zona de Xing es? -preguntó Jean con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo.

-¡Ah, un pasado misterioso! -se apresuró a comentar Rebecca, meneando las cejas.

-Es cuestión de opiniones -Riza hizo un gesto indiferente-. Consiguió la ciudadanía australiana, y dejó el pasado atrás. ¿Por qué no vais a bailar? Yo me quedo aquí.

Riza no quería hablar de Roy, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y Rebecca y Jean la complacieron dejándola sola para que pudiera hacerlo. Mientras contemplaba cómo bailaba, la asaltaron tórridos recuerdos: sus musculosas piernas seguían el ritmo del chachachá, y el movimiento de su firme trasero la tenía casi hipnotizada. Era cierto que Roy era un gran bailarín, incluso mejor que Jean: de hecho, era el mejor en la pista.

Era el mejor en todo… excepto a la hora de querer a alguien, se recordó Riza salvajemente. El secreto a la hora de tratar con Roy era aceptar lo que ofrecía y disfrutarlo sin sentir nada tampoco. En el pasado, ella había sido incapaz de conseguirlo, se había implicado demasiado y había perdido su amor propio porque él no la había correspondido. Pero no debería haberse valorado en función de lo que él pensara: quien no había dado la talla había sido Roy, no ella.

Cinco años atrás, alejarse de él y de su falta de cariño había sido cuestión de supervivencia; en ese momento, Riza se enfrentaba a otro tipo de desafío, basado en algo que al parecer Roy tenía a raudales. Ya que él le ponía un precio a todo. Riza se preguntó qué estaría dispuesto a ofrecer a cambio de poder estar con ella. ¿Sería capaz de olvidarse de todo lo demás y plantearle la pregunta? Si él se negaba… bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Y si él decía que sí… como él había limitado su anterior relación al dormitorio y poco más, parecía lógico pensar que volvería a aceptar las mismas limitaciones, así que no habría demasiados riesgos. De hecho, posiblemente le vendría bien satisfacer el deseo que él había despertado en ella. Quizás una breve y potente dosis de él curaría la larga resaca provocada por haber sido suya.

La clave era el control: ella debía dirigir la situación. ¿Podía hacerlo?

En aquel momento, el baile terminó, y Riza observó cómo salía de la pista de baile con la morena, mientras Rebecca y Jean volvían a su mesa. La atrevida y emprendedora Rebecca. Ella no dudaría en pedirle ayuda a Roy, llegar a acuerdos era algo natural en ella. «Aprovecha las oportunidades», diría. «Hazlas tuyas». Riza se levantó y avanzó con determinación.

-Voy a hablar con Roy Mustang -les dijo a sus amigos cuando pasó por su lado.

Roy vio en alguna parte su reflejo mientras se acercaba a él, o sus antenas captaron la arrolladora química que desprendía su cuerpo femenino, porque se giró de inmediato hacia ella, de modo que Riza no tuvo que irrumpir en su grupo de amistades. Ella se detuvo a un metro de distancia, y la boca femenina se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa irónica cuando dijo:

-Tengo una propuesta para ti, Roy.

-Deja que te invite a beber algo -contestó él, señalando hacia el bar.

Además de proporcionarles cierta privacidad que favorecía a Riza, ir hacia allí prolongaría también el encuentro; aquello era algo que complacía a Roy, ya que había sido ella quien había cortado su conversación anterior.

-Claro, gracias.

Su rápida aceptación hizo que él sonriera con satisfacción, y se puso en marcha sin volver a dirigir la mirada al grupo con el que estaba, enfocando de inmediato toda su atención en ella. La guió a través de la multitud sin llegar a tocarla, todo un logro, mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso ante un simple movimiento imperioso de su mano o una mirada de sus ojos grises.

«Es su fuerza», reflexionó ella: Roy siempre la había tenido… el poder de atraer o de repeler a los demás según su voluntad. Era algún tipo de energía que sabía ejercer, o quizás fuera algo innato en él, una especie de carisma con el que había nacido. Lo hacía especial, fuera de lo común; y peligroso, ya que era muy fácil caer presa de su hechizo y rendirse a él.

Aunque era consciente de ello y estaba en guardia. Riza sentía el estremecimiento de excitación de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de aquella traicionera fuente de poder. Tratar con Roy era jugar con fuego, pero ella se había quemado y había aprendido la lección. No permitiría que aquel hombre volviera a controlar su vida: esa vez ella establecería los límites.

Cuando llegaron al bar, encontraron un sitio de inmediato. El camarero estaba listo para tomarles nota a pesar de la aglomeración de gente. Roy pidió dos margaritas sin darle la opción de elegir, tomando las riendas de la situación, como siempre. Pero Riza se dijo que aquella vez no todo iba a ser como él quisiera. De repente, recordó que la primera noche que habían pasado juntos él había pedido la misma bebida; si pensaba que la iba a ablandar con aquel recuerdo, andaba listo. Cuando les sirvieron. Riza tomó su vaso de inmediato, sin esperar a que él se lo alcanzara. Roy tomó el suyo y lo levantó en un brindis.

-Por los segundos encuentros y las segundas oportunidades -dijo: sus ojos brillaban con calidez ante el aparente cambio de opinión de ella.

Riza se negó a entrar en ningún tipo de coqueteo juguetón, ya que no había razón para ello. O aceptaba el trato, o no lo hacía.

-Antes me preguntaste cuánto sería suficiente para mí -le recordó sin andarse por las ramas.

-Sí, es cierto -aceptó él; su mirada se volvió más penetrante-. ¿Has preparado una lista?

-Dijiste que te gustaría ocuparte de mis necesidades -continuó ella, ignorando su pregunta.

-Dentro de lo razonable -se apresuró a puntualizar él; sus ojos adquirieron un brillo calculador.

Riza tomó un sorbo en un intento de calmar sus nervios, con la esperanza de que un buen trago de alcohol la ayudara. Cuando reunió el coraje suficiente, continuó:

-Afirmaste que todo el mundo tiene un precio.

Roy sopesó por un momento aquellas palabras antes de ofrecer su propia interpretación.

-¿Estás diciendo que necesitas dinero, y que si ofrezco lo suficiente, la «puerta mágica» se abrirá?

-Lo necesito urgentemente -lo corrigió-. Así que la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar para tenerme otra vez en tu cama?

-¿A pagar? -repitió él, entornando los ojos-, ¿no te refieres a un préstamo?

-No -Riza levantó la barbilla en un gesto beligerante, desafiando su opinión. No le importaba, lo único importante era la oportunidad de solucionar sus problemas-. Estamos hablando de un regalo; y tengo que tenerlo mañana mismo -dijo con claridad.

-Y, suponiendo que acepte tu propuesta, ¿cuándo te tendré yo a ti?

El corazón de ella latía con fuerza ante la posibilidad de que él dijera que sí; no había creído en ello lo suficiente para pensar en cómo cumplir su parte del trato, teniendo en cuenta sus otros compromisos. Tenía que mantenerlo apartado de la casa de su madre en Burwood.

-¿Dónde vives, Roy?

-Tengo un apartamento en Central

Ir en transporte público hasta allí no era problema… veinte minutos en tren desde Burwood. Con sarcasmo, dijo:

-Podría calentar el fuego de tu hogar dos noches a la semana durante… -¿qué oferta sería razonable a cambio del dinero que necesitaba? Tenía que haber un límite de tiempo.

-Durante todo el tiempo que yo quiera -presionó él.

-¡No! -eso significaría darle el control de la situación-. Durante tres meses -decidió, consciente de que no podía arriesgar más. Tres meses era la oferta más justa que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer.

-Veintiséis noches… -murmuró él, pensativo: sus ojos ardían ante el recuerdo de las cosas que habían compartido.

Riza sintió un momento de pánico: no había hecho las cuentas, se había centrado en el límite temporal. ¿Podía conservar su objetividad tanto tiempo, mantenerse dentro de los límites que se había fijado? Pero ya no podía echarse atrás, Roy notaría de inmediato su vulnerabilidad. Además, quizás fuera él quien se echara atrás cuando supiera el coste: sin duda podía contratar a una prostituta de lujo que lo satisficiera por mucho menos.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas. Riza? -preguntó él, yendo directamente al grano.

Los ojos de ella lo miraron con un desafío burlón mientras detallaba la cifra exacta.

-Setecientos treinta y seis mil dólares con cincuenta y cinco céntimos -los números que la habían estado atormentando estaban grabados en su mente.

Roy asimiló la cifra sin parpadear, y su rostro permaneció impasible.

-Y los necesitas mañana.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasará si no los tienes?

-Eso es algo privado -contestó ella-. Lo tomas o lo dejas, ésa es la propuesta.

-Pasa la noche conmigo mientras pienso en ello.

-¡No! No voy a darte nada gratis. Roy. No me acostaré contigo hasta que me pagues lo que valgo, y tienes que dármelo mañana.

-Lo que vales… -dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Son palabras tuyas -le recordó ella bruscamente; su estómago se revolvía, anticipando la humillación inminente-. ¿Sí o no?

Los ojos de Roy brillaban con sus propios planes cuando tomó el vaso vacío de las manos de Riza; ella no recordaba haberlo apurado, y se dio cuenta de que el de él también estaba vacío cuando Roy los dejó sobre el mostrador del bar. Se armó de coraje para enfrentarse al final de aquel loco encuentro.

-Te contestaré cuando bailes conmigo este tango -dijo él con voz afable.

Su tono hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento de advertencia, pero Riza no tuvo tiempo de responder ni de resistirse. Él capturó su mano y la sujetó con firmeza mientras la conducía tras él a la pista de baile; la orquesta acababa de dar los primeros compases, y ninguna otra pareja había empezado aún a bailar. Roy la hizo girar en medio de la pista vacía y elevó los brazos de ella, posicionándose con arrogancia en el abrazo inicial tradicional del tango.

El cuerpo de Riza se arqueó en una resistencia instintiva cuando él asumió el papel dominante: las fuertes piernas de Roy la forzaron a ejecutar la pauta de pasos básica, la salida, que él convirtió en una persecución física, sexual. Riza sintió que la inflamaba una energía volátil, la necesidad de desafiarlo, de vencerlo en su propio juego.

Seguirlo en su perfecta ejecución de los ochos y los giros era más que una cuestión de orgullo: cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Riza aportaba algún extravagante adorno al baile, instándolo a que igualara su creatividad, a que la superara si podía. Lo provocó hasta que él la guió a un autoritario arrastre con ambos pies: Roy atrapó un muslo femenino contra el suyo, inclinándose sobre ella y rodeando posesivamente su cintura mientras Riza arqueaba la espalda. La mano masculina casi acunaba su pecho turgente.

-No te tomes libertades. Roy -advirtió ella con brusquedad.

-Sólo estaba comprobando la mercancía -respondió él.

Ella sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas, pero no tenía sentido ofenderse, ya que aquella actitud se adecuaba a su propuesta. Además, saber que Roy pensaba en ella en esos términos la disuadiría de comprometerse emocionalmente. Mercancía… ¡le iba a dar una buena lección!

El intrincado juego de pies y la pasión de su tango habían captado la atención de muchos de los asistentes, que se mantenían apartados y aplaudían, dejándoles espacio para que se sumergieran en el ritmo espectacular de la música. Riza se abandonó a la sensualidad del baile con un despliegue salvaje de provocadores contoneos y sacudidas hasta que Roy volvió a acercarla: después de lanzarla a un torbellino de pasos dobles, él volvió a establecer su dominio con una elevación e inclinándola sobre su cuerpo. Riza contraatacó con un deslizamiento descendente por el cuerpo masculino, que no dejó lugar a dudas de la excitación de él.

-Sin el dinero no hay nada. Roy -le recordó, exultante ante su erección.

-No me digas que no estás ardiendo, Riza -contestó él; sus ojos llameaban con deseo.

-No vas a romper mi resolución -lo acicateó, y durante el resto del baile mantuvo una actitud de arrogante desdén a pesar de las apasionadas maniobras de él.

Cuando la música cesó, ambos respiraban con dificultad. Los pechos de ella subían y bajaban contra el fuerte torso del hombre mientras sus cuerpos permanecían inclinados en la pose de agresión y resistencia tradicional; la cabeza, los hombros y los brazos de Riza permanecían tensos, su largo cabello casi rozaba el suelo y su rostro estaba justo debajo del de él. Ninguno de los dos pareció notar los aplausos que sonaban a su alrededor. Roy no estaba listo para romper la crepitante sexualidad de aquel último abrazo.

-¡Admite que me deseas! -exigió.

-Demuestra que valoras lo que puedo darte -replicó ella.

-Mañana por la mañana, el dinero: mañana por la noche, vendrás a mí.

-Trato hecho.

-Cobraré la deuda en carne. Riza -los ojos grises tenían un brillo salvaje.

«Pero no pagaré con mi corazón», pensó ella con la misma ferocidad. Roy Mustang no lo conseguiría por segunda vez.

-Veintiséis noches -reafirmó él.

-Que se te abonarán al completo -prometió Riza.

-Me aseguraré de que cumplas tu palabra.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero que quede claro que no hay cláusula de escape.

-Entendido.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a ultimar los detalles.

Tras enderezarla y liberarla de su abrazo, Roy la tomó de la mano mientras hacía que girara hacia su lado para inclinarse juntos y agradecer los aplausos que seguían resonando. Los rostros de la gente eran un borrón para Riza: saber que el trato se había cerrado la llenaba de una extraña sensación de irrealidad. Roy iba a pagar sus deudas, y ella iba a ser su esclava sexual durante tres meses.

Aunque se recordó que eso no era ninguna novedad, simplemente una repetición del pasado, las piernas le flaquearon mientras regresaban al bar; ninguno de los dos deseaba volver a sus respectivas mesas, ya que aún quedaban puntos por discutir. Riza esperaba que él entendiera que su acuerdo debía permanecer en la más estricta intimidad.

-¿Otra bebida? -preguntó Roy.

-Sólo agua -respondió ella.

Sin duda él sentía la misma necesidad de enfriarse, porque pidió dos. Mientras esperaban. Riza se sobresaltó cuando un hombre se les acercó y dio una palmadita en el hombro de Roy.

-Has encontrado a alguien a tu altura, Roy -dijo sonriente; sus ojos brillaban con humor-. ¡Un baile fantástico! Deberías convencerlo de que fuera tu pareja si aún vas a competiciones. Riza.

La sorpresa encogió el corazón de ella y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¡Maes Hudges! Recordaba que le había dado clases de baile hacía unos dos años, pero no recordaba cuál había sido su situación por entonces. ¿Sabía de la existencia de Elizabeth?, ¿se la mencionaría a Roy? ¿qué relación existía entre los dos hombres?

-Maes… -saludó al fin.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes -Maes exudaba calidez mientras alargaba la mano.

Riza la estrechó brevemente y contestó:

-No hay demasiados hombres que tengan tu encanto; espero que estés disfrutando de la velada.

-Sí, por supuesto: y en lo que respecta a mi encanto… -Maes dirigió una sonrisa irónica hacia Roy-, parece que mi amigo tiene bastante más.

¡Era su amigo!

-No me he dado cuenta -dijo ella con frialdad-. Pero el encanto personal no es un ingrediente esencial a la hora de hacer negocios, lo principal es entenderse. Roy y yo estamos intentando zanjar los detalles de un acuerdo, así que si fueras tan amable…

-¿De dejaros solos? ¡Por supuesto! -Maes hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y se fue.

-Has sido muy hábil -comentó Roy mientras le entregaba su vaso-. Lástima que estés desperdiciando tu talento para tratar con la gente en una escuela de baile.

-Créeme, allí no se desaprovecha -contestó ella con sequedad.

Así que sabía dónde trabajaba. Cuando él no hizo más comentarios. Riza se relajó un poco.

-Concretemos las cosas antes de que vuelvan a interrumpirnos -continuó ella con decisión-. ¿Tienes una tarjeta de negocios con tu e-mail?

-Sí -Roy sacó una de su cartera y se la dio-. ¿Y tú?

-No la necesitas. Esta noche te mandaré un mensaje con la cuenta a la que hay que hacer la transferencia. Puedes responder con la dirección de tu casa y la hora a la que quieres que vaya.

-De acuerdo -aceptó él.

Riza quería alejarse de aquel hombre, escapar de la tensión provocada por su cercanía. Tenía que pasar veintiséis noches con él, pero aquélla no era una de ellas.

-Quiero que el acuerdo quede entre nosotros. Roy -se apresuró a decir.

-Como comprenderás, no voy a anunciar a los cuatro vientos que tengo que pagarte para que te acuestes conmigo -contestó él, burlándose con la mirada de su preocupación.

Riza sintió una oleada de calor que le subía por el cuello y le ardía en las mejillas.

-Cuando lo hice gratis, no lo valoraste -replicó bruscamente.

-Esta vez apreciaré el valor de cada segundo que pase contigo.

-¡Estupendo! -Riza levantó la barbilla, negándose desafiante a pasar más tiempo en su compañía-. Mientras tanto, discúlpame. Mis amigos se estarán preguntando dónde estoy.

-No lo creo. Riza, no después de nuestro tango. Pero te acompañaré hasta tu mesa para que sepan que has estado en buenas manos.

-No necesito que nadie me indique el camino, gracias -espetó ella antes de volverse.

-No querría que tus amigos pensaran que no soy lo suficientemente caballeroso para ofrecerte esa cortesía -contestó él con insidiosa determinación.

Riza apretó los dientes y permaneció callada, consciente de que no podría librarse de él hasta que desempeñara el papel que se había propuesto. Discutir era una pérdida de tiempo. Roy siempre se mostraba cortés con las mujeres: abría las puertas, las ayudaba a sentarse, les ofrecía su protección. En el pasado, Riza se había sentido querida por ello, pero en realidad aquella actitud no tenía nada que ver con el amor: Roy se limitaba a seguir sus propias pautas.

Riza avanzó hacia la mesa, consciente de su presencia tras ella y preguntándose cómo iba a explicarles a Rebecca y a Jean lo que había estado haciendo con él. No había duda de que habrían visto el tango, y sabía que su propia actitud no encajaba con sus palabras anteriores.

Roy estaba justo a su lado cuando llegaron a la mesa. Rebecca y Jean sonreían ampliamente; probablemente, creían que habían asistido al renacimiento de un apasionado romance. Antes de que Riza pudiera despedirse amablemente de Roy, Rebecca la sorprendió alargando hacia ella una preciosa mariposa de brillante seda amarilla con un brillo plateado en las alas.

-Para tu árbol -dijo su amiga-; la hice para animarte un poco, aunque seguramente ya no la necesitas. Pero he querido dártela antes de que os vayáis -sus ojos brillaban con deleite-. Puede servir para conmemorar tu reencuentro con Roy.

-Gracias, Rebecca, es preciosa, pero…

-¿Qué árbol? -preguntó Roy antes de que ella pudiera negar lo que había insinuado su amiga.

-El árbol de mariposas -contestó Jean-. Es un gran elemento decorativo de fantasía; las ramas se han construido a partir de restos de madera, y…

Riza sintió pánico ante la posibilidad de que su amigo mencionara a Elizabeth.

-Es algo privado, Jean -advirtió-, y estás equivocada, Rebecca, Roy y yo no vamos a irnos juntos; sólo estábamos saldando una vieja cuenta pendiente -volviéndose hacia el hombre, alargó la mano y añadió-: gracias. Ha quedado todo resuelto, ¿verdad?

El tomó su mano con fuerza, y la alarmante intensidad de su mirada pareció traspasarla.

-El tiempo lo dirá.

La amenaza velada en su voz la advirtió de que más le valía cumplir con su parte del trato.

-No quiero apartarte de tus amigos por más tiempo -contestó Riza mientras asentía.

-Ni yo de los tuyos -devolvió él con una pequeña sonrisa sardónica.

Riza suspiró aliviada cuando Roy se despidió de Rebecca y Jean y se alejó sin añadir nada más, aunque la dejaba con la tarea de eludir la curiosidad de sus amigos. Afortunadamente, a la mañana siguiente tenían una importante reunión de negocios, así que no podían quedarse hasta muy tarde. A la una de la madrugada Riza estaba en su casa, sentada frente a su ordenador, lista para enviar el número de cuenta para que Roy evitara que su madre lo perdiera todo.

Sus dedos dudaron sobre el teclado, y miró fijamente la dirección de e-mail en la tarjeta que él le había dado. La bancarrota, o veintiséis noches con Roy. Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. «No lo pienses», se dijo. «Hazlo».

* * *

 **De aqui en adelante la historia va congiendo rumbo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; favs y Follows en especial a ReNati94, SangoSarait, Rose Nocturne y Guest espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Nos leemos pronto y esta vez es enserio... muy pronto ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi! perdon el pequeño retraso pero hey es un cap larguito; solo me me queda decirles que...**

 **Disfruten la historia ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Riza intentaba relajarse en el tren que la llevaba a su encuentro con Roy; había sido un día cargado de tensión, con muchas llamadas para confirmar la transferencia de dinero y asegurarse de que las deudas se habían pagado a tiempo. Además, había resultado imposible ocultarle a su madre cómo había ocurrido el «milagro»; tenía que explicarle por qué tendría que pasar dos noches a la semana fuera, sobre todo porque aquélla era la primera y necesitaba que se quedara con Elizabeth.

El alivio que su madre había sentido al salvarse de la bancarrota se había transformado en culpa por el acuerdo al que Riza había llegado con Roy Mustang.

-Nunca habrías vuelto con él de no ser por mí -había exclamado la mujer.

-Sólo son tres meses, mamá -había argumentado Riza-. No me pasará nada; de hecho, es mucho mejor que perder la casa y la escuela de baile.

Aquella pérdida habría destrozado a su madre. Riza sabía que con sus aptitudes, su persistencia y su apariencia, habría podido conseguir un trabajo en el mundo de las finanzas con un salario capaz de mantenerlas: la bancarrota no habría sido el fin para ella. Pero aquellas pérdidas, sumadas a la muerte de su amado segundo marido, habrían hundido a su madre en una depresión aún más profunda. Quizás el peso de cierta responsabilidad por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta aquel extremo la acicateara a reaccionar y a plantearse el futuro.

Riza se apresuró a bajar del tren cuando llegó a Central; Roy le había dado instrucciones en su e-mail para que se encontrara con él en un restaurante cerca de la Opera, y una ojeada al reloj le dijo que faltaban sólo unos minutos para las ocho, la hora acordada. Caminó deprisa, ya que no quería llegar tarde; Roy había cumplido su palabra, y hacer lo propio era esencial, tanto por integridad como por orgullo. Él había pagado una cifra astronómica, y ella no quería dar pie a que pudiera criticar su cumplimiento del trato.

Sin embargo. Riza se había negado a arreglarse como si fuera a una cita; no se trataba de un acuerdo romántico, y no quería que Roy pensara lo contrario. Si él decidía pasar el tiempo con ella en un restaurante, ella comería con él, aunque sin duda acabarían de todos modos en la cama: al fin y al cabo, era de lo que se trataba.

Había decidido ponerse unos téjanos, unas sandalias planas y una fina camiseta con motivos florales que no desentonaba ni de día ni de noche… podría ponérsela a la mañana siguiente. En el pequeño neceser sólo llevaba un par de artículos de aseo y una muda de ropa interior. Mientras considerara aquella aventura desde un punto de vista estrictamente práctico, no tendría problemas para mantener sus emociones al margen.

La mesa de Roy tenía una vista de primera fila de la gente que pasaba: trabajadores que volvían a casa, turistas que admiraban el puerto más espectacular del mundo, gente que acudía a un concierto, al ballet, al teatro o a la ópera. La sección al aire libre del restaurante se extendía más allá de la galería en la que estaban las tiendas, los bares y los restaurantes a lo largo del patio frontal del gran edificio de la Opera. Era un marco ideal, pero toda la atención de Roy estaba centrada en observar a Riza.

No había dudado que aparecería en el lugar y a la hora fijados, que quizás llegaría pronto para asegurarse de ser puntual y holgazanearía cerca para no darle más de lo prometido. Roy no albergaba falsas esperanzas sobre los motivos que la habían impulsado a hacer aquel trato con él… graves problemas económicos y un fuerte deseo de vengarse por cómo la había tratado en el pasado. Era ese último punto el que ocupaba su mente, dado que ya había cumplido con la parte material.

Quería acostarse con ella y lo haría, pero su principal objetivo aquella noche era cuestionar los motivos de Riza, sabotear su plan, hacer que jugara según las reglas de él. Aquella mujer había encendido un fuego en sus entrañas la noche anterior. La batalla para conseguir todo lo que quería de ella había comenzado, y Roy confiaba en que, en las noches a su disposición, podría organizar un asedio que derrumbaría sus defensas y haría que se rindiera totalmente a él.

Era lo que había obtenido de ella en el pasado, y lo quería de nuevo… ¡Allí estaba! Se acercaba con paso decidido, sin una falda sexy o unos tacones altos que limitaran sus movimientos. Su atuendo revelaba que había antepuesto la comodidad a cualquier inclinación femenina de despertar deseo en él; estaba claro que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que él pensara o sintiera. Avanzaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y su rostro mostraba decisión. No lo buscaba, simplemente se dirigía hacia el lugar acordado.

Roy vio el pequeño neceser que llevaba, con capacidad sólo para lo más esencial; Riza no tenía en mente nada extravagante. Su cabello estaba suelto, sin tentadoras horquillas que él pudiera ir retirando, y aunque la camiseta que llevaba era más femenina que los téjanos que cubrían sus largas piernas, no era particularmente atrevida. Roy sonrió para sí. Si ella pensaba que la presentación de la mercancía lo desanimaría, estaba muy equivocada.

De repente, Riza levantó la cabeza como si intuyera su escrutinio: sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato, e intercambiaron una mirada que decía: «que empiece el juego». Ella se detuvo cuando Roy se levantó para saludarla, y el cuerpo masculino vibró con anticipación. Instintivamente, supo que ella estaba observando al enemigo antes de pasar al ataque. La retirada no era una opción. «La batalla ha comenzado», pensó Roy mientras alargaba una mano hacia ella.

Riza ignoró el acelerado latido de su corazón y se forzó a mostrar una expresión alegre mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre que había pagado su precio. Una sonrisa inicial parecía la mejor manera de que las cosas empezaran razonablemente bien, teniendo en cuenta que él esperaría sacar el beneficio esperado de su dinero.

-Roy… -saludó, apretando brevemente la mano masculina-, gracias por facilitarme el dinero con tanta rapidez. Gracias a ti, el día de hoy ha sido mucho menos difícil de lo esperado.

Menos mal que había preparado aquella pequeña introducción, porque el magnetismo del hombre estaba dejando su mente en blanco. El mero roce de su mano hacía que el brazo le hormigueara con electricidad. Riza había puesto medio mundo entre ellos para escapar del poder sexual que ejercía sobre ella: la distancia no había debilitado la atracción, pero esa vez no podía permitirse caer en sus garras. Tenía que conseguir controlar lo que sucediera entre ellos.

-He construido mi empresa por ser eficaz y eficiente -contestó él.

-Además de implacable.

Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Riza, a pesar de su anterior resolución de no recordar viejas heridas. Para empeorar las cosas, retiró la mano con tanta rapidez, que arañó la piel masculina. Los ojos grises brillaron con irónica diversión.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían en aparecer tus garras.

-Perdona, supongo que necesito una manicura.

-Me refería a cómo me has descrito.

-Venga, no puedes negar que eres implacable -le reprendió-, es una de tus mayores cualidades… proponerte un objetivo y no detenerte ante nada para lograrlo.

-Admito que esa actitud me ha sido de ayuda en muchas ocasiones.

-Siempre te ha dado los resultados que querías -insistió ella con tono mordaz.

-La mayoría de las veces; incluso te he conseguido a ti, Riza. Lo que demuestra que una gran pérdida puede recuperarse -sonrió provocativamente-, si uno es lo bastante implacable.

-O si está dispuesto a sacrificar una gran suma de dinero -dijo ella, enarcando una ceja burlona.

-Pero no es un sacrificio, es una inversión de futuro.

-Un futuro a muy corto plazo.

-Ya veremos -señaló hacia una silla-, por favor, siéntate. He pedido champán para celebrar el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas.

«No tan nuevo», pensó Riza cáusticamente mientras se sentaba, conteniendo tanto su lengua como la inyección de adrenalina provocada por su enfrentamiento dialéctico; conseguía que exteriorizara lo mucho que seguía afectándola, y no quería darle esa satisfacción.

Él le indicó con un gesto al camarero que abriera la botella de champán, que descansaba en una cubitera colocada en un soporte al lado de la mesa. El hombre les entregó los menús y recitó las especialidades del chef mientras descorchaba la botella y llenaba sus copas.

-Tomaremos una docena de ostras cada uno, seguidas de langosta y ensalada para acompañar -dijo Roy, anulando cualquier decisión que Riza hubiera podido tomar.

Ella no se molestó en protestar, pero cuando el camarero se fue, comentó con sequedad:

-Quizás hubiera querido otra cosa.

-Tienes lo que querías, Riza -Roy levantó su copa-, brindo por lo que yo quiero.

Ella jugueteó con su copa mientras le observaba beber; los ojos de él la retaron a que cuestionara cómo estaba manejando la situación. Roy sabia que le encantaba el marisco, en el pasado siempre lo había pedido cuando salían a cenar; las ostras eran carísimas, así que le estaba ofreciendo un regalo, y él lo sabía. Pero también estaba reclamando el dominio absoluto del tiempo que pasaran juntos. Señalando a la gente que pasaba. Riza preguntó:

-¿Por qué has elegido un sitio tan público, si quieres probar la carne que has comprado?

-Dicen que la carne es más jugosa cuanto más cerca del hueso. No me importa tomarme mi tiempo para llegar hasta él.

«Quitando capa tras capa de piel protectora», pensó ella con un escalofrío convulsivo; no podía permitir que Roy se acercara demasiado, podía destrozarla si bajaba la guardia.

-¿Por qué no te relajas? -la invitó él con una sonrisa provocadora-, estás a salvo entre tanta gente; la noche es joven, y estoy dispuesto a disfrutar del exquisito placer de la espera.

-¡De acuerdo! -Riza levantó su copa, decidida a olvidarse por el momento de la intimidad por llegar-: brindo por una buena comida…

-Y por un buen vino -interrumpió él.

-Y por un buen vino -acabó ella, tomando un sorbo del magnífico champán.

Pero era imposible relajarse con Roy delante, observándola, regodeándose en silencio con sus planes para aquella noche. «Haz que los olvide de momento», se dijo Riza: «hazle preguntas, insiste hasta que hable de sí mismo». Quizás aquella vez le diera algunas respuestas.

-¿Cómo está el mundo de la banca estos días? -empezó.

-Ahora dirijo mi propia empresa financiera -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Háblame de ello -lo animó.

-El negocio del dinero no ha cambiado desde que trabajabas en un banco. Riza.

-Pero el paso de ser un empleado a…

-El trabajo es el mismo -la interrumpió él-: me interesa más saber por qué decidiste dar clases de baile.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad? -espetó Riza.

-¿Qué cambiarías de mi forma de ser? -preguntó; sus ojos tenían un brillo especulativo.

Ella se apresuró a evitar cualquier implicación personal.

-No estoy interesada en cambiarte. Roy -dijo con calma-, sólo era un comentario.

-¿Y a qué se debe ese comentario?

-Nunca hablas de ti mismo -admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros: vislumbrando una línea de ataque, añadió-: hace que me pregunte qué temes revelar.

-El miedo no tiene nada que ver -contestó Roy.

-¿Entonces, cuál es el motivo?

El camarero llegó con el primer plato. Riza fijó la mirada en las ostras mientras el hombre volvía a llenar sus copas antes de volverá dejarlos solos.

-Así eres tú -le dijo a Roy con brusquedad-, una ostra con una coraza impenetrable.

-Esta noche dejaré que me comas -contestó él con picardía.

¡Sexo! Eso era lo único que había habido con Roy: seguramente había pedido las ostras porque eran afrodisíacas. Riza agarró el tenedor y empezó a comer mientras intentaba evitar recordar el cuerpo excitado y desnudo de Roy, la pasión salvaje con la que habían hecho el amor en el pasado. Pero no habían hecho el amor, sólo había sido sexo, y no podía olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué trabajas en una escuela de baile? -preguntó él cuando les hubieron retirado los platos.

-Mis razones son privadas -contestó ella desafiante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes, el dinero siempre deja un rastro -dijo él con una irónica sonrisa-. La hipoteca de una casa y de la escuela, deudas a un prestamista… todo relacionado con un nombre que no es el tuyo. ¿Quién es Linda Ellis?

La pregunta dio de lleno en el origen de un viejo resentimiento que jamás había desaparecido.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras aceptado alguna de mis invitaciones para que conocieras a mi madre.

-Tu madre. ¿Por qué la diferencia de apellidos? -contestó él, ignorando su alusión al pasado.

-Se casó por segunda vez.

-¿Tiene un problema con el juego?

-No. Lo sucedido no volverá a repetirse.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque mi padrastro ha muerto.

La respuesta directa de Riza le dio que pensar, y Roy frunció el ceño.

-¿Le quitó todo el dinero que tenía? -preguntó finalmente.

-No. se lo quitaron las personas que le dieron falsas esperanzas.

Riza oyó el enfado y la frustración en su propia voz, vio las preguntas en los ojos de él, y supo que lo mejor era explicarle la razón de las deudas para evitar especulaciones posteriores.

-Harry padecía cáncer de hígado. Durante los dos últimos años de su vida, mi madre lo llevó a visitar clínicas y consultas de charlatanes de todo el mundo que le prometían una cura: ella se negaba a rendirse. Si había una posibilidad, por ínfima que fuera… -Riza suspiró, delatando su propia impotencia, y continuó-: no importaba el coste. Harry no iba a morir por falta de recursos.

-Tenía una fe ciega -murmuró Roy.

-Lo amaba -contestó Riza a la defensiva.

La avergonzaba la exasperación que había sentido ante la confianza de su madre en gente que se había aprovechado de ella. Había sido duro perder a su padre a los quince años, y sin duda mucho peor para Linda: la idea de perder también a Harry debió de resultarle insoportable.

-Es el precio del amor -susurró Roy con una extraña sonrisa-, el mismo precio que he pagado por ti, Riza. Quizás debería haber exigido dos años en vez de tres meses.

-En absoluto: es mejor así -respondió ella con tono burlón-. Además, el deseo desaparece con más rapidez que el amor.

Él se echó a reír, lo que realzó su gran atractivo. Riza sintió que la recorría una cálida oleada de placer, y tuvo que reconocer que ningún hombre, antes o después de Roy Mustang, había conseguido despertar en ella sentimientos tan poderosos, sensaciones imposibles de sofocar. Él se inclinó hacia ella con un brillo juguetón en la mirada.

-Te he echado de menos. Riza -ronroneó-. Te he echado mucho de menos.

-No lo suficiente para dejarlo todo y salir en mi busca cuando te dejé -contestó ella mientras se movía hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla: necesitaba recobrar la compostura, recordar el pasado para protegerse del efecto debilitante del carisma de aquel hombre.

Él enderezó los hombros, y el brillo de sus ojos adquirió una agudeza acerada.

-¿Para que demostraras tu poder sobre mí? No tenía tiempo para esos juegos.

-No tenías tiempo para mí.

-No. no tanto como tú querías -replicó él con tono áspero-. Pero más del que le he dedicado a ninguna otra mujer, antes o después de ti.

-¿Se supone que tengo que sentirme halagada?

-Sólo he puesto de manifiesto un hecho.

Las mejillas de Riza ardían con la ira que él había despertado en ella. Se mordió los labios, instándose a retroceder a un terreno neutral: aquel tipo de intercambio no tenía sentido. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, volvió a encolerizarse cuando Roy sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que vale cada centavo de mi inversión. Riza?

Ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Que estés obligada a estar conmigo, te guste o no, durante veintiséis noches. No puedes huir de lo que somos juntos.

-¿Qué es lo que somos, Roy? -preguntó ella con altiva frialdad.

-Pretendo que seamos imparables.

-Y yo pretendo que lo que hay entre nosotros acabe definitivamente.

Él sonrió, en absoluto perturbado por la afirmación de ella, y seguía sonriendo cuando el camarero llegó con las langostas y les sirvió más champán. Cuando el hombre se fue, Roy levantó su copa y dijo con tono un tanto eufórico:

-Por un buen comienzo y un mejor desenlace.

Riza se mordió la lengua, pero levantó su copa con sorna y brindó con él, diciéndose que no significaba nada. Ella no lo permitiría. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: Roy era incapaz de comprometerse con algo que no fuera ganar dinero.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y como dije en el cap anterior la historia va cogiendo rumbo**

 **Por cierto quiero agradecer a _guest, ReNati94, SangoSarait y HinaHitsugaya_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review por pequeño que sea :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disculpen el atraso (siiiii otra vez) pero el maldito _"andres"_ me tenia retorciendome como gusano o en su defecto hecha bolita en mi cama (juro que ni con un calmante para caballos me pasa el dolor) pero hey mejor tarde que nunca no les parece**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo es un poco un poquitin subido de tono no voy a decir el tipico lean bajo su responsabilidad ni mucho menos el trillado solo para mayores de 18 años vamos que esa es la cosa mas ignorada despues de la luz amarilla del semaforo y el tipico eh leido los terminos y condiciones de... y estoy de acuerdo_**

 **Sin mas distracciones... disfruten el cap ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

«Pasemos a los negocios», pensó Riza cuando salían del restaurante. El cuerpo de Roy a su lado generaba un traidor deseo en ella, y dificultaba su intento de mantener la cabeza fría y una actitud objetiva sobre lo que iba a suceder cuando llegaran a su apartamento.

-Es un paseo corto -dijo él con tono amistoso que no revelaba nerviosismo ninguno.

¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso? Estaba al mando, controlando la situación. «No hay nada malo en querer tener relaciones sexuales con él», se dijo Riza. «Tómalo, disfrútalo y olvídalo por la mañana; sólo debes recordar que no es nada más que química sexual, un impulso perfectamente natural». Después de cinco largos años de celibato, tenía derecho a volver a sentir placer; seguramente, sus recuerdos de cómo Roy se lo había proporcionado avivaban su deseo.

-¡Mira! -la tomó del brazo para detenerla mientras señalaba hacia el escaparate de una tienda.

-¿El qué?

Su mirada recorrió el despliegue de recuerdos para los turistas; en el interior de la tienda, un pequeño grupo de japoneses compraban regalos. Había multitud de establecimientos parecidos en Circular Quay: aquél parecía tener artículos de mayor calidad, pero aun así…

-La mariposa azul -dijo Roy-. Vamos, entremos a comprarla para tu árbol.

El corazón de Riza dio un vuelco, y sólo se tranquilizó cuando recordó que la noche anterior él se había interesado por el regalo de Rebecca. Jean se lo había explicado, pero ella había evitado que dijera demasiado. El árbol de mariposas era algo especial entre Elizabeth y Riza.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protestar; no quería que Roy tuviera ninguna relación con el árbol, no tenía derecho a ello, nunca lo tendría. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para rechazar su impulsiva sugerencia, él la había rodeado por la cintura y habían entrado en la tienda. Como siempre, una dependienta acudió a atender a Roy de inmediato.

-Queremos la mariposa azul -dijo él.

-Ah, sí, es una hermosa pieza.

La mujer sonrió y sacó el artículo deseado de una vitrina que contenía una colección de animales australianos; algunos eran de exquisito cristal, otros de delicado vidrio soplado.

-Es una mariposa ulises, oriunda del norte de Queensland -comentó la mujer-. Hay muchas por Cairns, y en el Parque Nacional de Daintree. Sus alas son de un azul eléctrico iridiscente, así que podrán apreciarla mejor si la colocan de forma que el sol brille a través del cristal.

-Nos la llevamos. Envuélvala -dijo Roy.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Riza-. Parece muy cara, ¿cuánto cuesta?

La cifra era exorbitante. La situación privilegiada de la tienda, tan cerca de la Opera, posibilitaba que todos los artículos tuvieran un precio muy elevado.

-No puedo aceptarla. Roy -dijo con firmeza.

-¿Después de todo lo que has aceptado hoy de mí? -dijo él con incredulidad, y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta-; envuélvala. Es el recuerdo perfecto de una velada especial.

Riza sabía que no había forma de detenerlo, pero ella podía rechazar la mariposa: mantuvo los brazos a sus lados con rigidez cuando él intentó darle la bolsa mientras salían de la tienda.

-Esto no es parte de nuestro trato -insistió ella.

-Apuesto a que no tienes ninguna como ésta -dijo él, intentando tentarla.

-Ésa no es la cuestión.

-¿Y cuál es la cuestión?

-No quiero ningún recuerdo de esta noche -espetó Riza con fiera determinación en los ojos.

-Pretendo que sea inolvidable para ti, Riza -contestó él, implacable.

Ella apretó los puños, intentando disipar la sensación de peligro que se cernía sobre su vida.

-Esto es algo pasajero -murmuró.

-No lo fue la última vez, por eso estamos aquí -sus ojos grises la retaron a que lo negara.

No podía. Nadie más habría podido convencerla de que se vendiera por dinero: lo hacía por quién era él, por lo insignificante que la había hecho sentirse en el pasado, cuando antepuso su obsesión por amasar una fortuna a todo lo demás. Pero se negaba a admitirlo, a alimentar el ego de Roy.

-Estamos aquí porque me ofreciste una salida a una situación indeseada -contestó con calma.

-Que a su vez ha supuesto la entrada a una situación que yo deseaba. Y nuestros deseos tienen sus raíces en el pasado… que no había quedado zanjado. Riza.

No para él; años atrás había querido sólo sexo, igual que en ese momento. Pero para ella era diferente, ya que entonces había estado locamente enamorada de él. Y eso sí que había terminado. Riza permaneció callada, negándose a seguir hablando del tema. Roy le indicó que girara bajo una arcada, que conducía a un vestíbulo con una gran escalera de caracol y ascensores: suelo y paredes de mármol, dos plantas… el lugar exudaba lujo y exclusividad.

La sorpresa en el rostro femenino le dio una honda satisfacción. Roy sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio: no era su propia comodidad lo que tenía en mente. Quería sacar a Riza de su zona de seguridad, y no había nada mejor para ganar terreno que un ataque inesperado.

Riza frunció el ceño, confundida, mientras Roy desaparecía por el pasillo. ¿Algo más cómodo? Esas eran las palabras típicas de una mujer decidida a seducir a un hombre. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Champán, ostras, un regalo caro, bombones… ¿acaso esperaba que ella se mostrara reticente, y quería ganársela así? No tenía sentido, Roy no tenía necesidad de jugar a seducirla para llevársela a la cama; ése era el trato, y ella no iba a echarse atrás.

Probablemente, sólo estaba desvistiéndose para no tener que hacerlo después: él siempre se había sentido muy cómodo con su propio cuerpo, tenía un físico envidiable. Sintió mariposas en el estómago ante la idea de volver a verlo desnudo.

Riza se sentó en el sofá, y tomó un sorbo de café en un intento de calmarse, pero no tocó los bombones. Hacerlo sugeriría que lo estaba pasando bien, y le daría a él la satisfacción de creer que estaba consiguiendo seducirla. La situación no tenía nada que ver con el amor, y no permitiría que él la convenciera de lo contrario: Roy estaba jugando con ella, ya que no podía imaginarlo pagando por sexo anteriormente. Sin duda quería hacer de aquello un desafío, para que su ego masculino pudiera vanagloriarse cuando hubiera conseguido sus objetivos.

Había apurado la taza de café, y él no había vuelto aún; ¿la estaba haciendo esperar a propósito, para demostrar quién estaba al mando? «Deja de pensar en él», se regañó. ¡Roy estaba ganando la batalla, dominando sus pensamientos! Se levantó y volvió a contemplar la vista desde el ventanal. Que la encontrara donde la había dejado, haciendo caso omiso de aquel ático que probaba su éxito material. Permaneció allí, cerrando su mente a cualquier otra consideración.

Intuyó su presencia en cuanto entró en el salón, aunque él no habló ni hizo ningún ruido. Pero la atmósfera cambió, como si alguna fuerza elemental la hiciera vibrar con una energía repentina. Riza sabía que la estaba observando, instándola a que se girara y reconociera su presencia. Su cuerpo entero sintió la orden silenciosa, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para negarse a responder. «Que sea él quien venga a mí». Ella había ido a pasar la noche a su apartamento, eso era lo acordado: era decisión de Roy cómo aprovechar aquellas horas.

El fue hacia ella, y el corazón de Riza se aceleró. Las manos masculinas se posaron en las caderas de ella, se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta, desabrocharon y apartaron el sujetador para exponer sus pechos a sus caricias: sus dedos amasaron con gentileza las suaves curvas generosas, endureciendo sus pezones. Riza contuvo el aliento, consumida por el deseo de gozar de las sensaciones: había pasado tanto tiempo… y Roy sabía cómo tocar, cómo excitar, cómo crear una fuente de pasión que inundaba de calidez sus entrañas. Finalmente. Riza exhaló, pero aspiró con fuerza cuando él le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador.

-Permanece quieta -ordenó él.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por entre el cabello de ella, separándolo y levantándolo por encima de los hombros de Riza para que descansara sobre sus senos. Ella permaneció inmóvil, pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento convulsivo cuando él besó su nuca desnuda con aquella boca sensual. Los dedos de Roy se deslizaron por su espalda, dibujaron seductores círculos en su caja torácica, subieron lentamente hasta llegar a su cabello y frotarlo contra sus pechos.

-Siempre amé el tacto de tu piel, Riza -murmuró él.

«No uses el verbo amar conmigo», pensó ella. «Excítame sexualmente todo lo que quieras, pero no sabes nada acerca del amor».

Las manos de Roy descendieron hasta el cinturón de los téjanos de Riza, y bajaron la cremallera: cuando abarcaron su estómago, éste se contrajo mientras los dedos de él buscaban la fuente de calor que habían encendido entre los muslos femeninos. También sabía cómo tocarla allí, separando los pliegues con acariciante suavidad, utilizando la humedad de su sexo para juguetear con su clítoris, avivando una excitación que ella sabía que sería incapaz de controlar.

La respiración de Riza se aceleró, pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios mientras ella intentaba permanecer inmóvil, aparentar que no ocurría nada. Quería que él pensara que su cuerpo simplemente respondía de forma natural a su estimulación, que él, como persona, no importaba. Contempló sin ver la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

-Quitémonos la ropa -dijo él con voz áspera.

Interrumpiendo el íntimo contacto. Roy puso los pulgares bajo la cintura de las bragas y los pantalones de la mujer, y con un fluido movimiento los bajó por sus piernas. Hizo que ella levantara un pie y después el otro para quitarle las sandalias y liberarla de la ropa. Riza no se resistió: de hecho, someterse a sus maniobras lo mantenía a distancia. Estaba siendo desnudada por alguien a quien no veía; estaba desnuda, pero de alguna extraña forma no se sentía vulnerable. Se sentía liberada de las responsabilidades que había acarreado por tanto tiempo; en aquel momento existía sólo como mujer, disfrutaba del nuevo despertar de su sexualidad.

Cuando Roy se incorporó tras ella, sus manos rozaron la parte interior de los muslos de Riza; tras agarrar su voluptuoso trasero, apretó su gruesa erección a lo largo de aquella carne trémula. Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura y atrajo el cuerpo femenino contra el suyo, haciendo que ella fuera plenamente consciente de que estaba desnudo.

Era extraño y familiar a la vez; extraño porque no había estado así con nadie desde Roy, y familiar porque era él, y su cuerpo lo reconocía. No pudo evitar sentir una euforia salvaje y primitiva; su hombre, su pareja… pero no era así: Roy sólo se pertenecía a sí mismo.

-¿Qué estás mirando ahí fuera? -preguntó él.

-Nada -respondió ella: su voz sonó un poco ronca, como si hubiera resurgido tras un largo período de silencio.

-Entonces, deja que yo te muestre algo.

Tomó su mano y la guió a través del pasillo por donde había desaparecido antes: Roy se detuvo ante una puerta, la abrió y entraron en un amplio dormitorio. Ella apenas vio la cama, ni otro gran ventanal con vistas al puerto: su mirada estaba cautiva por lo que había delante de la ventana central. La mariposa de cristal descansaba sobre un pedestal, enfocada desde atrás por una lámpara. Sus alas relucían a la luz con un increíble tono azul fluorescente

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, favs y follows en especial a _guest; HinaHitsugaya y SangoSarait_ (hermana me has hecho reir pero creo que el siguiente cap te gustara :'D)**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
